Cinder blocks are commonly used to construct walls and similar structures. Cinder blocks are adequate for a variety of uses, particularly for permanent structures such as buildings. Cinder blocks typically are joined together with mortar to form permanent structures. However, occasionally there is a need to construct a wall or similar structure which is not intended or desired to be permanent.
In addition, typical cinder blocks weigh approximately 38 pounds. Weight is a significant factor in transportation and construction costs. This has not been a major obstacle with permanent structures because the cost is incurred only once. However, on occasion there is a need for buildings or structures which may be disassembled and, in some instances reassembled or reconfigured, possibly in different locations. Excessive weight is not an advantage if building materials are intended for reuse, as the costs would multiply.